fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S19 episode 4
On day 11 Robbie has to be medically evacuated Purple tribe reactions L.J: You know it kind of sucks, he was a member of my alliance and a good guy I wish him the best James: It sucks, everyone dreams of one day playing this and now he's out and didn't even lose fair and sqaure Nick: It sucks to see a number go, it sucks to see a friend to go it's just a crappy situation Wilson: You know Robbie he was a good guy but I mean this is real and sometimes it can just be too real Troyzan: It is very unfornate to see a tribe member go, especially knowing he wanted to be here and wanted to play Marquis: This is a very strong tribe and Robbie helped make it that and he will be missed Brian: It sucks for Robbie, not for me because as a gameplayer this can only help but as a person I feel for him Get too immunity challenge on day 12, TRIBE SWAP!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! New Purple tribe Wyatt Carson Ty Charles Brian Troyzan Marquis New Green Tribe L.J Nick Wilson James Diego Tucker Claude NEW GREEN TRIBE WINS FIRST IMMUNITY Ty: I finally have this game where I want it, this tribe swap has worked perfectly for me, I mean three original greens all in Wyatt's alliance and three original purples, that puts me in the middle and with all the power tonight, and I will never side with Wyatt, Wyatt thinks he's outwitted me but come on of all people who are going to outwit me, Wyatt's not one of them so enjoy your trip home Wyatt Wyatt: So on day 10 I pretended I had found the idol and showed it to my entire alliance Diego, Claude, Carson and Charles. and then Robbie goes out and we have this tribe switch, I lost my number 2 Diego, which sucks aswell as Claude and who knows he could be in trouble, but the good I can take out of this is I have Charles and Carson, but after a little bit of researching I found out Marquis Brian and Troy were actually at the bottom of there tribe, so I offered them a deal my three there three we have guys on the other side let's run this game and take out Ty tonight, and I got a good feeling about this Carson: I mean some people may look at this tribe swap and go oh well Brian Troyzan and Marquis have no chance because the original green tribe has a 4-3 advantage but that's not even slightly the case, I mean we know Ty has out for us and we are going to vote Ty off, I mean technically the decision is up to Brian Troyzan and Marquis but I mean they have so many benefits from voting Ty off and none for voting against one of us so I'm not too worried Charles: Right now my goal is to make the merge, the point is challenge wise I can't compete with basically everyone here and always know I'm a liability to go home, and if my tribe gets tired of losing which they have 3/4 times so far they could just be screw it your're gone, but once we get to the merge it's the exact opposite effect so right now that's what I'm waiting because right now I'm putting way too much faith in other people Brian: I took one giant positive and one giant negative from the tribe swap, the postive being now I'm not with L.J Nick James and Wilson and am still with Troy and Marquis negative being we're going in down 4-3, but the most shocking part is it turns out me and my alliance the freaking swing vote, Ty has it out for the other three and the other three have it out for Ty, If I vote out Wyatt tonight, we take out maybe our strongest member but then I have complete control of this tribe, if we vote out Wyatt, I have a potential merge alliance plus Wyatt has promised guys on the other sides, so I'm just trying to figure out how I can mostly benefit myself tonight Troyzan: I was in full survival mode thinking of everything I could to get myself out of the bad situation I was on in purple, then the tribes swapped and I'm now in a new purple, and clearly there was some condecension in the green camp, even worst then our old camp, we got Ty going let's take out Wyatt and Waytt going let's take out Ty, so me Brian and Marquis are basically the running the show right now, and we have a huge decision tonight that could be the difference in getting voted out on day 21 or winning the game so I have to make sure I vote out the right person tonight Marquis: Wooooh you know this game is actually fun again, because I actually don't have to worry about being the next gone, I mean I feel very fortunate about this tribe swap because all it did was help me, and I mean Survivor does feature a lot of luck good or bad, I got good this time and I defintley am going to take complete advantage of that, because my vote tonight is based on what's going to help me now and what's going to help me get to the end of this game Ty's final words i can't say I understand the move made tonight, I guess I was seen as the biggest threat and I might be gone on day 12, but atleast I had fun